The mysterious woman with green eyes
by Sonya-Heather-DeVito
Summary: Prince Marvolo's stroll in Knockturn Alley takes an unexpected turn when his path crosses with a mystery woman with gorgeous green eyes. Royal AU! Female Harry/Tom Riddle pairing. Canon Divergence.


_A/N: For AJ, who did a fantastic job in meeting her goals for Round 8! Well done! _

_A/N 2: This is new genderbent story with Female Harry/Tom Riddle. I do not own Harry Potter; it solely belongs to J.K. Rowling! _

* * *

Marvolo looked assessingly through the dark, narrowed alleys of Knockturn Alley; his sharp and scrutinizing gaze peering at the crowd of dark witches and wizards who'd been shopping there. They were not aware of his presence in shadows, observing them all, yet.

He ran a hand through his neatly styled dark curls, straightened his expensive black robes that he'd gotten especially made from the best designers of France, and starting heading towards Diagon Alley after finally finishing his business at Borgin and Burkes.

Several murmurs broke out as soon as he stepped out, obviously shocked as to what was their charming Prince Slytherin doing in a gloomy and morose place like Knockturn Alley. Marvolo, however, paid them no mind. He simply ignored their greetings and curtsies. He had work to do and businesses to handle, which also meant a quick trip to Gringotts to meet his family account manager and discuss everything with him.

His strides were longer, an internal satisfaction consuming his heart when he saw the lowly creatures scrambling away and making way for him to pass by. Yes, that is where they belonged—beneath his feet, nothing more than dust or ash. And Marvolo would rule them all, just as it was his destiny.

Prince Slytherin was so lost in his thoughts that he never noticed a mysterious woman sliding much close to him to be considered formal or appropriate, and twining their fingers together in a very intimate gesture.

He stopped dead in his tracks at once, his anger suddenly spiking at dangerous levels towards the stupid person who'd dared to touch him, his head snapping towards her and glaring at the woman beside him. He tried to pull his hand away but to no avail. Her grip was too strong and only tightened further. Salazar, no one else would have dared to do such a thing!

Gasped and outrageous voices filled the alley, the common folk and jealous women sneering at the woman who'd touched Prince Slytherin like that. Marvolo was too aware of the commotion surrounding him. He was beyond furious now. The woman was playing a dangerous game by challenging him and his reputation. He was about to take out his wand and curse the hell out of her for committing such a crime when she suddenly looked up.

His crimson eyes met her glittering emerald ones, and Prince Marvolo was enthralled at once. For a few moments, he forgot where they stood, completely entranced by the beautiful woman. He kept staring at her, taking in every inch of her appearance—high cheekbones, thick eyelashes framing those gorgeous eyes, fuller and pink lips that demanded to be kissed, and a funny lightning-bolt scar on her forehead. He could practically feel the strong and dark energy radiating off her scar, and Morgana was it powerful! It had been so long that Marvolo had felt such dark and delicious and seductive magic, making him want to forever drown in its brilliant presence.

"Keep moving," her whispery voice broke his stupor and only then did he come to his senses. They were still standing in the middle of Knockturn Alley, and the crowd only seemed to be growing with each moment. There was a slight tug on his hand.

"What?" his own voice came out a little breathless than he would have liked.

"Keep moving," the mystery woman spoke a little clearer, little louder, all the while throwing cautious glances everywhere. He noticed her guarded look and the protective stance in which she stood. Not understanding his own actions, he pulled his hand out of her own grasp and instead put a possessive arm around her waist, giving her a silent signal to lead the way. This led to several gasps filling the silent alley but obviously, no one dared to question the Prince.

The woman started moving again, leading Prince Slytherin into a deserted alley. He didn't question and that alone confused him. He didn't follow others' orders or commands, he had authority over them. He was always in charge. Yet, here he was, following the mystery woman with beautiful emerald eyes, like a lost puppy.

He kept quiet as she moved further and deeper into the alley, her warm hand fitting perfectly in his. He saw her throwing glances over shoulder every once in a while, making him suspicious of the strange woman. Suddenly, she stopped and pushed Prince Slytherin roughly into a wall.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, completely caught off guard. He didn't hide his displeasure in the least—the reluctance and anger reflecting in his eyes.

"Shh," she put a finger on her lips, urging him to do the same and silently pointing in the direction where three masked wizards now stood. He got the hint but he was someone who always wanted an upper hand. So, without much difficulty, he flipped their position and pinned her to the wall. The surprised gasp from her made Marvolo smirk in triumph. He bent down so that his lips were next to her ear, and relished in the feeling of having her shake a little in his arms. He did such thing purposely though, knowing that such intimate position would look extremely inappropriate to anyone roaming around there, and thus, distract them.

"Tell me what is happening, darling. And don't you dare lie. I would be really sad to ruin that pretty face of yours if you don't tell me the truth."

She didn't speak until she was sure that her followers had left the alley. Once everything was clear, she pushed Marvolo gently, "My apologies, Your Highness. I didn't mean to get you in between all of this. But you were the only rescue option available."

"How so?" Prince Slytherin asked a little confused, but his voice was as stern as always.

"No one would ever suspect a woman strolling with the Prince of Wizarding Britain. And even if they did, they wouldn't come and ask you, and in turn risk their lives," she explained with a cheeky smile. Marvolo was thoroughly impressed, and that was saying something because he was a very hard person to please, but he didn't show it. It wouldn't do good to his strict reputation.

"And why were they after you?" He pressed the issue.

"I've got my hands on some explicit information regarding Albus Dumbledore. They were his men," she said with a worried crease between her eyebrows.

"Dumbledore?" Prince Slytherin's voice too showed his irritation towards his old headmaster. He loathed the man to no extent.

He got a positive nod in response to his question.

"And what is it that he's done?" There was a hint of malice and hunger in Marvolo's eyes, a small satisfaction that he would finally be able to destroy his greatest competitor and the only person who doesn't want Marvolo to be coronated as Wizarding Britain's future king. He'd always been a thorn on Marvolo's side and now he had the chance to remove him.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" The green eyes woman teased him a little and he was left speechless. Was she flirting with him?

"I beg your pardon?"

"I will tell you. In fact, I'll be needing some of your precious help in this task. But I can't tell you now—not here at least. There are too many eyes and ears."

He nodded in agreement, a little giddy at the thought that he'll get to meet her again. He saw the woman taking her leave. But he didn't want her to go. There were so many questions that he wanted to ask her and then he suddenly realized.

"Wait! What is your name?" He shouted a little to get her attention. It was strange that he hadn't asked her name yet.

"How about you find it yourself, Your Highness? You can tell me when we meet next. I'll give you a hint though, I'm the new head of the Unspeakable Department," she replied with a polite smile, but Marvolo could sense her mischievousness. His eyes didn't leave her retreating form as disappeared in the shadows.

Marvolo was left alone in the alley, a note left in his hand—an address he realized. Their possible meeting location for the next time.

"Can't wait to meet you again, Madame Auror," Prince Slytherin spoke with a secretive grin.

* * *

_A/N: Reads, favourites, followers and reviews are always appreciated! Lemme know what you guys think about it. Good day to all! :)_


End file.
